


A Sheath for Spears

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4982947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unapologetic fapfic written inspired by a greentext on /m/. Maria and Tsubasa get ready to finally have sex, only for Maria to reveal a not-so-little secret about herself, and for an old friend to suddenly reappear. Takes place a few months after the end of GX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sheath for Spears

“Maria...” Tsubasa started softly. Her enemy-turned-ally-turned-friend-turned-lover stood before her, her tall, curvaceous body silhouetted in the low light of the room. The pink-haired girl was wearing a loose-fitting blouse, buttoned only twice, at her breasts, and a pair of one-size-too-large boxer shorts that hung low and loose on her hips, sagging a little down one leg. Tsubasa was never dissatisfied with her own body, it was perfectly functional for a sw- er, wing, but there was a small amount of envy present in her as her girlfriend stood before her. For her own part, Tsubasa was already naked. She felt no need to disguise her intentions.

Maria blushed, well, slightly more than she already was, looking down and away, hands fidgeting awkwardly behind her back. She knew why they were here tonight. Tsubasa knew why they were here tonight. Both of them knew they wanted to be here tonight. Yet Maria was still nerv-

She looked up quickly as she saw Tsubasa move out of the corner of her eye. Her face spun back towards her lover just in time for a tender kiss to meet her lips. She tensed up for a moment, but closed her eyes and quickly relaxed, leaning forward slightly to taste more of her Kazanari. To her disappointment, Tsubasa pulled away, a sly smile on her face. Her arms were still wrapped behind Maria's neck, lazily crossed in a sensual hug. Maria's blush deepened – for all the confidence and smugness she wore in her stage performances, when she was with Tsubasa, like this, she just couldn't hold onto that persona... and if she was honest with herself, she really didn't want to. Tsubasa's smile widened for just a moment, before diving back in. Their lips met gently, but not without some need, parting slightly as tongues lanced forward, rolling, swirling, fencing, sliding over one another. Maria's breath quickened, her heartbeat speeding up, a twinge of excitement stirring between her legs. 

She pulled back for just a moment to gasp breathlessly as Tsubasa's hand found its way to one of her breasts. The younger idol's long, slender fingers handled her roughly, digging into the soft flesh of Maria's chest. Tsubasa gave her no time to breathe, resuming her oral assault, tongue diving back into Maria's mouth. Maria moaned back, the noise muffled by Tsubasa's mouth covering her own. Of course, Maria wasn't wearing anything underneath her blouse, and between the tongue in her mouth and Tsubasa's palm firmly massaging her, she felt her nipples begin to become erect. Feeling Tsubasa's cheeks draw upward slightly, Maria could guess that Tsubasa was smiling, but why? Suddenly, the hand on her chest disappeared and-

“Tsubasa~” Maria cried out, or tried to, the moan caught on the blue-haired girl's lips before it could escape. Tsubasa's hand – or a couple fingers at least, had returned, pinching a nipple hard. Maria's face contorted, a small amount of pain accompanying the pleasure afforded her through her breast, but she dared not pull away from Tsubasa. She didn't want to, she never wanted to, she wanted to just stay here with Tsubasa forever. Unfortunately, forever never happens, and after what felt like hours, Tsubasa pulled away. A strand of saliva connected them for a moment, before Tsubasa wiped it away with the back of her hand, still smiling haughtily. Without warning her other hand shot forward, making a beeline for Maria's crotch. _Not yet,_ Maria thought, bringing one hand down to block.

“Y-you first,” she stammered out, “I want... you first,” Maria awkwardly thrust her hand against Tsubasa's naked chest, palm rubbing across Tsubasa's nipple. It was a stiff, rigid motion, but it elicited the desired response – Tsubasa pulled her hand away from Maria's genitals and up to the older girl's hands, clutching it to her chest. Maria pressed farther forward, pressing Tsubasa back onto the bed and rolled her knee onto it herself.

“Maria...” Tsubasa whispered as she pulled away from the increasingly heavy make-out session, eyes soft and a blush spreading across her face. She had to maintain her composure, to stay in the lead. _To love means to be sex-ready,_ she repeated herself, and spoke aloud again, this time more firmly. “Maria.”

“I want... I want to make you feel good first,” Maria answered the unasked question, a resolute frown on her face.

And Tsubasa's composure broke. For as much as she liked to lead, there was a part of her that enjoyed, at a carnal level, being woman-handled. It was, admittedly, part of what had attracted her to Kanade, and more than a little bit of the reason she had initially agreed to work with Maria in the Queens of Music festival two years prior. Her eyes softened and her blush spread, turning away from Maria as she fell back into the bed. The hand on her breast lifted briefly as she leaned back faster than Maria leaned forward, but was quickly replaced with a mouth.

“Maria!” Tsubasa cried out, a hand grasping into the sheets behind her. Maria's mouth lifted off the nipple and moved a few inches down, kissing the base of Tsubasa's breast, then her stomach, her navel, down, farther, a finger pulled aside her labia and her world fell away. She moaned loudly, her voice filling the room as Maria's tongue began to fill her. As skillfully as it had sparred with her own tongue, Tsubasa rolled her hips upward to meet the welcome invader, desperately trying to pull more of Maria's tongue inside her. More than willing to oblige, Maria pressed forward, happily seeking more of Tsubasa's delicious juice. Tsubasa's hips rolled upwards unconsciously again, a hand sliding down instinctively, fingers entwining in Maria's long, pink hair. She pressed down, grinding Maria's nose and chin deeper into her as she rode higher and higher into orgasm.

Maria grinned as she felt Tsubasa's walls contract around her tongue, diving deeper to prolong her partner's climax. The slimmer idol's back arched, trying to pull Maria closer, before falling back down onto her bed. Maria leaned up, smiling, wiping a strand of Tsubasa's juices from her chin.

“Ma... Maria...” Tsubasa panted, “That was... amazing, thank you,” she said, propping herself up on the bed, rolling into a sitting position in front of Maria. She leaned farther forward and kissed Maria gently, before pulling back and rising to her knees. Swiftly she pressed Maria back, the larger girl losing her balance and landing on her back. Tsubasa followed Maria's motion herself, straddling Maria about the waist. One hand ran up Maria's torso sensually, working its way under the blouse and undoing the last of the buttons. The shirt fell aside as Maria's breasts came loose, falling down and to the sides, but without losing much of their volume. She could feel herself rising within her underwear, but for just a moment longer she could hide it. Blushing at her sudden exposure and Tsubasa's sudden dominance, Maria turned her head away, refusing to meet her lover's gaze. For a moment at least, until she felt another hand sliding lower, under the waistband of her boxers.

“Wait!” Maria cried, rolling to the side and twisting away from Tsubasa, accidentally throwing the girl to the bed.

“Maria,” Tsubasa said, not really a question, as her busty girlfriend rolled onto her side with her knees tucked towards her chest, lip quivering, tears welling in her eyes. “Maria, what did I-”

“It's not you,” Maria cut her off. “I- it's not you.”

Tsubasa cocked her head to one side in a wordless question. “Maria, I... nothing you can do or say will change how I feel about you and what I want to do with you tonight. Please, Maria...”

Maria sighed. _I love her,_ she thought, _I need to tell her at some point anyways. It might as well be now._ She rolled onto her stomach to hide her crotch, and slid off the bed. Standing, facing away from Tsubasa, she rolled her shoulders and dropped the blouse, her bare back taunting the girl with being, well, not Maria's breasts.

“I'm... not... entirely normal, Tsubasa. A part of Gungnir is still with me, a spear of sorts,” Maria said, tucking her thumbs into the waistband of her boxer shorts and pulled them down gently, sliding them all the way down to the floor, swaying her ass just a little more than necessary for the motion. She turned around.

Tsubasa's eyes widened as the idol spun, revealing a hardening cock, hanging off to one side, flopping slightly as it rose. “Gungnir...” she breathed. _So did Kanade... does Tachibana...?_ she thought briefly, before her attention returned to the spear before her now. As Maria rose to full mast, Tsubasa reached a hand out to touch it, but Maria jerked away just as her fingers made contact. Tsubasa looked up, a quizzical glance flashing across her face for just a moment.

“Ah-” Maria inhaled sharply, “I'm sorry, Tsubasa, I've just... no one else has ever... I've always been too fast and-”

“Maria,” Tsubasa interrupted her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and smiling reassuringly. “It's fine. We can cross that bridge when we come to it. 'To love means to be sex-ready,' you know?”

Maria nodded weakly and smiled back. She did want this, that was true. She'd wanted this for quite some time, but now she wasn't so certain. It didn't seem like she was going to have a choice, though, as Tsubasa grabbed her hands and gently pulled her back to bed. With the practiced ease of someone who definitely wouldn't have had practice, Tsubasa slid gracefully onto the bed and onto her back, taking Maria over her.

“Come, Maria, you need to give it to me now,” Tsubasa said, taking Maria's cock in one hand and guiding it toward her entrance. Perhaps a little too eager, Maria bucked forward, her cock sliding through Tsubasa's hand and over her clit. The sensation was too much for her sensitive tool and she could only look on in horror as she painted her wing white. All Tsubasa managed as the flood overtook here was a surprised “Eh?”

Maria's face rapidly turned a deep rosy pink, and tears once again rose to her eyes. Rocking back on her knees so as not to loser her balance, she covered her face with her hands.

“I'm sorry, I told you, I-”

Maria found herself in a warm – and slightly gooey – embrace as Tsubasa hugged her, cooing softly in her ear.

“I told you, Maria. It's fine,” she said, stroking the pink idol's hair, “It's fine. Everything is fine. Come, lay down with me. We can try again when you're ready, okay?”

Maria nodded weakly, the side of her face rubbing against Tsubasa's head. Gingerly, Tsubasa leaned back down, pulling Maria down with her, and brought the bigger girl's head to rest on her chest.

It had been embarrassing, yes, but Maria was kind of glad she'd gone off so quickly – this, just cuddling like this, was so nice. She nuzzled Tsubasa's modest breasts, sighing happily and wrapping her arms tighter around the girl. Tsubasa responded by stroking Maria's hair, her fingers separating the locks. Yes, this was nice.

The door to Tsubasa's room flew open with such force it slammed into the wall on the backswing.

“Maria Cadenz- Cadansu- Caden- MARIA!” A girl with an incredible volume of vibrant orange hair was standing in the doorway, yelling angrily. Maria just about jumped out of her skin, stiffening and rolling off the far side of the bed, hitting the floor heavily. Any rigidity her cock had been regaining disappearing in an instant from fear. She sat up and peeked over the edge of the bed, half-expecting Tsubasa to have already donned Ame no Habakiri and engaged the assailant. Instead, she found the blue idol just as still as she was herself. 

“K-k-kanade?”

Maria looked back to the doorway, taking another look at the girl in the doorway. She was taller than Tsubasa – though not by much – and had a body that rivaled Maria's own. The hair, the playfully angry eyes, the lopsided, determined smirk... it had to be Kanade, as far as Tsubasa's descriptions went anyways. That said, it was quite interesting that Kanade appeared not to be dead. More interesting was that she was stark naked. Perhaps most interesting, though, was her cock. Not quite as big as Maria's, but hard as a rock and ready to go.

“Maria!” she shouted again, pointing a finger at the pink-haired girl, “As a user of Gungnir, I have been granted permission from Odin himself to make a visit from Valhalla to show you how to properly use your spear!” 

“Kanade!” Tsubasa cried out, her face changing from surprise to joy. She scooted forward and practically flew from the bead, taking a couple running steps towards her supposed-to-be dead friend and pulling her into a deep hug.

“I've missed you too, Tsubasa,” Kanade said, leaning forward to return the hug, the two either unaware or uncaring that they were naked and standing in an open doorway. After a moment, Tsubasa seemed to realize this, and pulled Kanade inside the room and closed the door behind her.

“How-”

“Side effect of wielding Gungnir. Yes, Tachibana has one too. Less impressive than when she was still fused with Gungnir, but Kohinata doesn't mind.”

Tsubasa stared blankly.

“Oh, you meant how I'm here. Right, basically, Odin has a lot of pride in his spear. I have a lot of love for you. He saw Maria here failing to use Gungnir to its full potential, and I saw you not being properly satisfied by your partner. So he sent me, complete with spear, to fix both problems!” Kanade beamed as though the explanation made perfect sense. “I can only stay the night, though, so let's not waste any time. Maria, get back on the bed. The way you've always used Gungnir, firing lasers and such, left you with a lot of power but a hair trigger. That's the first thing we need to work on.”

Tsubasa continued to stare dumbly back at Kanade as Maria obediently stood and slid onto the bed.

“Great. Alright, turn around,” Kanade instructed, spinning one finger slowly in a circle, “face down, ass up. You too, Tsubasa. Present arms, ladies.”

Tsubasa nodded, confusion dissipating to make way for another smile. She turned away and bent over, spreading her legs slightly as she raised her rear in the air to give Kanade full access. Maria followed suit less enthusiastically – here she'd just revealed one of her most closely guarded secrets to the only person she really trusted with it, and now she was showing off her cock to a girl who was supposed to be dead. It was embarrassing to say the least, but also a little bit exciting. As she brought her ass up she could feel herself hardening again, cock growing rigid as it stretched towards her stomach. She buried her face in the sheets, some child-like part of her mind thinking if she could hide herself it would be over. A hand reached out and took her own though, and she looked up with a start. Tsubasa's fingers were gently interlacing themselves with Maria's, the blue-haired girl smiling cheerfully. It made her feel safe, comfortable. Like she was not in the situation she presently found herself in.

“Oh, what do we have here,” Kanade asked, not expecting an answer, watching Maria grow, “Getting aroused just by being looked at? No wonder you're such a quick shot.”

Maria's face turned bright red and she clutched Tsubasa's hand tightly, bracing for the coming assault. Kanade surveyed the sight before her – two distinct and wildly different behinds, both beautiful in their own way. Tsubasa's was tight and fit, not an ounce of fat out of place, purely toned muscles creating its curves. The lack of fat also left her completely exposed as she spread herself, offering the now-younger idol a perfect view. Maria, on the other hand, was not as thin – her plush ass was much larger than Tsubasa's, a cushy layer of pudge accentuated even further by her wide hips gave her the appearance of a much older woman, creating a deep crevasse around her not-so-private parts. Her anus was almost entirely hidden from view, but her pussy glistened with anticipation, spread ever so slightly apart, drawing Kanade's eyes farther downward and to the other girl's cock. Maria's was a bit longer than Kanade's, though not by much, and it twitched and bounced as it grew.

Kanade licked the thumb of her right hand, covering it in a thin layer of saliva, and reached out first towards Tsubasa. Palm up, she placed a finger just above her friend's clit, rubbing in gently circles as she traced the outline of the idol's hairless labia, dancing around, teasing it. Around and around she went, watching with joy as Tsubasa tried to rock her hips back, trying to take Kanade's finger into her. With a small giggle she withdrew her hand, and to her delight a small moan of disappointment escaped Tsubasa's lips. _Well then, if she wants it..._

Maria watched Tsubasa's eyes go wide as Kanade's finger entered her ass, her slender body tensing up for a moment as a gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped her lips. Willing herself to loosen up, to accept Kanade further into her, she repeated that ancient mantra in her head. _To love means to be sex-ready... to love means to be sex-ready... to love means to be – ahn!_ Her legs nearly gave out as a finger slid into her pussy, stimulating both sides of her inner walls at once. Rubbing, spinning, pinching and swirling about in ways Tsubasa had never even considered whenever she touched herself, she quickly lost track of everything but the fingers inside her and the fingers in her hand.

For just a moment, Maria found herself a little envious that Tsubasa was the only one receiving attention. As though psychic, a hand gently reached underneath her raised ass and a single finger met the underside of her cock. Maria stiffened – in more ways than one – hyper-aware of the new sensation. Having someone else touch it felt completely different than any use she'd made of it herself, and the finger lightly tracing down her was nearly enough to send her over the edge again.

“I-” she tried to protest, tried to inform her new instructor that she was going to cum. As soon as the first word left her mouth though, the finger lifted, leaving her twitching in the air, a globule of precum leaking from the tip of her dick.

“You know as well as I that you have practically no cool-down period,” Kanade said, leaning forward to get better leverage for her fingers inside Tsubasa, “One of the benefits of Gungnir being the 'all-penetrating' spear. Can't have you going off just yet though. I wonder, is your pussy as sensitive?”

Without giving Maria time to answer, Kanade reached forward again and slid two fingers directly into Maria's waiting vagina. The soft walls contracted around her, as surprised but not unwelcoming as the girl they belonged to. Maria's legs quivered and threatened to give out, causing her to slide back, unwittingly taking Kanade's fingers to the knuckle. She cried out, back arching slightly, raising her head from the bed to take a gasp of air.

“How does that feel, Maria? Just the fingers of Gungnir's original wielder are enough to put you both in this state?” Kanade taunted, driving harder into both girls, “How will you react when I use my mouth, or my own Gungnir?”

_Her... her mouth?_ Maria thought, forgoing all decency and grinding back against the invading fingers. It was foolish to deny how good this felt, so why bother? Beside her, Tsubasa's eyes were rolling back slightly, her girlfriend clearly close to another orgasm. Closer than she'd thought, in fact, as she watched the blue-haired girl's body go rigid, hips bucking wildly as Kanade drove ever harder into her. Tsubasa's legs finally gave in, and the girl collapsed forward, a blank, exhausted smile on her face as she fell from Kanade's skilled fingers.

Maria could feel herself getting close as well, willing her body not to give in to the younger girl's ministrations. She might have succeeded, too, if Kanade hadn't pulled her fingers out and rapidly changed position, laying down and rolling onto her back, pulling herself underneath Maria. She could feel the warm, lustful breaths on her cock as fingers wrapped gently around it, then something softer, warmer, and wetter, as Kanade took Maria into her mouth. It took every ounce of focus not to blow her load then and there, her eyes screwed shut and jaw clenched. Kanade's tongue ran around her head, stimulus the likes of which Maria had never experienced before. It felt fantastic. 

Kanade's head bobbed back and forth for what seemed like an eternity, taking as much of Maria's dick as she could into her mouth with each stroke. Eventually, Maria could hold it no longer. The tip of her cock throbbed and she tried to pull out of Kanade's mouth, only for Kanade to quickly withdraw her fingers from Maria's pussy and grab her ass, forcing it deep into her throat as she came. Kanade swallowed greedily – as the idol's thick cum tasted quite good – chuckling internally as a question about Maria's diet crossed her mind. Taking one last, long lick, she pulled free of Maria, a wet, sticky sound escaping her mouth as she did so. Perhaps more accurately was pulling Maria free of herself, though, as she had practically collapsed on top of Kanade as she came, and the bigger girl rolled limply to the side when Kanade moved to free herself.

“Much-” she stopped and drew the back of her first across her mouth, smearing a small strand that had escaped, “Much better.”

Maria nodded weakly. “You didn't... have to swallow...”

“Oh please,” Kanade retorted with a grin, “Do you have any idea how much of a pain it is to get jizz out of my hair?”

Tsubasa chuckled.

“Oh good, you're back with us. How'd that feel?”

“You're amazing, Kanade.”

“I know,” Kanade answered, leaning over and planting a gently kiss on Tsubasa's forehead. “Come here, come on. Lie on your back,” she directed, shuffling around so her cock was only a few inches from Tsubasa's face. “Now what we're going to do is called a spitroast.”

Tsubasa looked puzzled, and opened her mouth to ask Kanade to clarify.

“Basically, means I'm gonna take you from this end, and Maria's going to get you from the other side. Normally one partner takes it doggy-style and the other gets a blowjob, but I don't think you're quite ready to support your own weight. So instead, I'm gonna throat-bang you,” Kanade explained, bouncing her cock playfully against Tsubasa's cheek. The idol giggled, and reached up with a hand, starting diligent strokes of Kanade's cock.

“Now Maria,” Kanade said between breaths as Tsubasa picked up the pace, “Come – heh – over here and have sex with your girlfriend. Let's put Gungnir's powers to good use.”

Maria nodded and sat up on the bed, scooting cutely over to Tsubasa's legs. The girl spread her legs expectantly, presenting everything for Maria. She took one hand away from Kanade's cock and placed a finger on either side of her entrance, spreading it apart for Maria's viewing pleasure. Maria blushed deeply at the utterly lewd display, but her rising dick betrayed her. Shuffling forward on her knees, Maria leaned over and placed the tip of her spear on Tsubasa's exposed pussy.

“A-are you ready?” Maria asked unsteadily.

“Take me already,” Tsubasa replied, smiling.

Obeying, Maria slid forward, the warm, wet embrace of her lover tighter and more pleasurable than anything Kanade's mouth had offered, all in just the first few inches. When she met with resistance, she stopped, pulled back, and began to make short, shallow, awkward pumps.

“Maria...” Tsubasa panted, her voice half pleasure and half exasperation, “I'm... I've never... you're the first...” she trailed off, face turning redder by the moment. Maria stopped short when she realized what Tsubasa meant. She was still a virgin. Which meant she still had a hymen. Which meant Maria needed to-

“Plunge all the way in in one stroke,” Kanade said aloud, drawing the attention of the other two girls, “Trust me, it'll hurt the – ah – least for Tsubasa that way.”

Maria nodded and looked back at Tsubasa, mouth contorted in an embarrassed, uncertain frown. Taking her hands away from Kanade's cock for a moment, Tsubasa braced herself against the bed, looked into Maria's eyes, and nodded. Maria exhaled fully, then took a deep breath and lanced forward. She felt that resistance again, only briefly, breaking through the thin layer of flesh with ease. Tsubasa cried out in both pain and pleasure at the sudden, fulfilling violation of her most private place. Maria shakily let out the breath she had been holding, panting for a few moments as she hung over her lover. A minuscule rivulet of blood trickled from Tsubasa's pussy and down Maria's dick, dripping onto the already-ruined sheets below.

“Does... does it hurt?” Maria asked.

Tsubasa nodded at first, but then smiled. “Only a little. It's okay. To love means to be sex-ready, right?”

Kanade blew a puff of air through her nose in amusement. “Alright, Maria, get to work. In and out, pretty simple. Now, Tsubasa, Maria's not the only one here...”

Nodding again, Tsubasa shifted her head slightly to the side and looked back at Kanade, opening her mouth in preparation for Gungnir. Kanade eased herself in, inch by inch, gently into Tsubasa's mouth, and then deeper, past and into her throat. To Tsubasa's own surprise, she never even came close to gagging, despite her throat being completely filled. Kanade pressed farther, all the way to the hilt, her pussy scraping the tip of Tsubasa's nose, then withdrew once again. Tsubasa took a deep breath as her throat opened up, hitching for just a moment as Maria slid into her pussy once again in a deep, slow stroke.

“No gag reflex on you, is there? We should have done this ages ago,” Kanade said with a laugh and a smirk, “Ready for me to come in again? I'm gonna be a bit rougher this time.”

Tsubasa's only response was opening her mouth wide and sticking her tongue out.

“Good girl,” Kanade whispered, aligning herself with Tsubasa's throat and spearing her. Tsubasa winced momentarily as her entire body shifted, throwing off Maria's pace, but made no attempt to free herself. She really couldn't either way, skewered from both ends by the cocks of those she held dearest in life. Kanade drew out a little ways, then jammed herself back in as deep as she could, and wiggled around a bit inside Tsubasa. Trying to squeak as Maria finished another slow thrust, Tsubasa found herself unable to breath and tapped rapidly on Kanade's thigh. Immediately the younger girl withdrew herself, and Tsubasa made a quick gasp for air.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Kanade asked quickly, her smile gone, nothing but concern on her face. Maria paused her thrusting, half-way withdrawn from Tsubasa, one leg tense to throw herself towards the phone if she needed to make an emergency call. Tsubasa took another great gasp of air then shook her head.

“I'm just fine,” she answered calmly, reaching back for Kanade's dick, “Just not quite so long next time. Come on, get back in here.”

The concern washed away from Kanade's face just as quickly as it had appeared, and she happily obliged her friend. Sliding back down Tsubasa's throat just as comfortably as one puts on their favorite pajamas, Kanade took deep, steady thrusts, drawing out far enough for Tsubasa to get a quick breath in between each. Sure, Tsubasa was a singer and had remarkably lung capacity, but this was both more pleasurable for Kanade and safer. All the way in, pause for a moment, all the way out, pause for a moment, all the way in...

Maria watched, hypnotized by the swaying of Kanade's hair and breasts, jiggling and bouncing just a little as she finished each stroke. She looked down at her own chest, frowning slightly as she noticed they didn't seem to be quite so mesmerizing. She could pick up the pace a little, but she didn't want to hurt Tsubasa. Besides, she and Kanade were having their moment. An incredibly intimate one that Maria almost felt she shouldn't be watching, despite the voice in her head reminding her of what she was currently doing. She thrust in and out, slowly, deliberately, watching Kanade's face contort just a little more with each penetration, her breath steadily becoming more and more labored.

“Come on Tsubasa, just a moment more, and- and- ah!” Kanade tensed and thrust forward, sliding what was left of her cock into her former partner's throat, spurting cum straight in. The slender singer wouldn't have been able to spit if she'd wanted to – though she hardly wanted to. Eagerly, Tsubasa swallowed, the undulations of her throat sending aftershocks of orgasm through Kanade's body. Maria blushed as she watched the younger girl's chest heave with ragged, pleasured breaths, continuing to meekly thrust inside Tsubasa's pussy, praying her own cock wouldn't explode again so easily.

“What you lack in will you make up for in strength,” Kanade breathed heavily, coming down from her orgasm. She rolled back off her knees and onto her butt, pulling her cock free of Tsubasa's mouth. The blue-haired girl closed her lips behind it and swallowed heavily one more time, then took a deep breath and smiled. Being like this, with Kanade, and with Maria, at the same time, was something she'd never dared dream about. She moaned quietly as Maria gently thrust into her again, the motion tender and loving, yet timid and uncertain. She wanted more, but she didn't want to push Maria outside of her comfort zone. Thankfully for Tsubasa, Kanade had no such reservations.

Maria looked up as the red-head rolled to the side and rocked forward onto her knees, shuffling around the bed beside Tsubasa and eventually making her way behind Maria.

“It's fine to rely on the strength of others,” Kanade's voice was heavy, breathy in Maria's ear, as she took hold of Maria's ample breasts with each hand, firmly massaging the soft flesh with her palms and tweaking the cat-haired idol's nipples. “They just need to be able to rely on you as well. Right now, Tsubasa can't rely on you. So I,” Kanade paused for a moment and brought one hand down, tracing past Maria's ribs, around her ass, and bringing one finger to the slightly taller girl's anus, “am going to help you with that.”

Maria squealed and bucked forward at the sudden invasion of her ass, driving several inches deeper into her lover. Tsubasa cried out in pleasure in response, one hand clutching her chest and the other wrapping itself in bed sheets. 

“Miss Kanade,” Maria turned and said over her shoulder, catching the devilish glint in the other girl's eyes, “I-”

“Miss Kanade? MISS Kanade? Maria, there's no need to be so polite. Even if I'd never died you'd still be older than me,” Kanade said with a laugh and another playful wiggle of her finger, eliciting another adorable squeak of pleasure from Maria,, “but I need to know something. Do you trust me?”

Maria turned away for a moment, looking back towards Tsubasa. She looked so happy, a pleased smile adorning her face, accented by a deep blush and an occasional sharp breath as Maria idly moved slowly in and out of her. Tsubasa nodded.

“I trust you,” Maria answered.

“Good,” Kanade answered, shuffling forward to press her body into Maria's. Maria blushed as she felt the other girl's breasts press into her back, her hips into her ass, and her-

'Oh no,' Maria thought as something substantially larger than a finger pressed against her anus.

“Are you ready?”

Maria nodded and did her best to relax as Kanade lined herself up and thrust forward sharply, hips meeting Maria's ass in one smooth motion. Maria screamed in combined pleasure and surprise when Kanade didn't stop pushing forward. Kanade's cock buried itself as deeply as it could, both Tsubasa's saliva and her own semen serving as adequate if imperfect lubricant, but the fiery idol made no indication she was planning on stopping moving forward. Continuing her thrust, she pressed Maria's hips forward as violently as she had her own, spearing Tsubasa by proxy with Maria's own dick. Maria fell forward, her body thrust deeply into Tsubasa, breasts pressing heavily against her girlfriend's chest. Instinctively, Tsubasa's arms wrapped around Maria's back, clutching her lover to her.

Maria never stood a chance. As soon as she was hilted inside Tsubasa she came, goopy ropes of semen coiling and mixing around in the younger idol's pussy. Head rolling back, her breath caught in her throat as she desperately tried not to scream out again as she came. She could feel Tsubasa quivering, twitching, undulating around her, her lover apparently coming to climax as well, squeezing tightly around Maria with every part of her body she could.

“Come on, you can't be done yet,” Kanade said, pulling back on Maria's hips to draw her out of Tsubasa while simultaneously pulling herself out of Maria, getting ready to thrust back in.

“Kanade, wait-”

But Kanade did not wait. She slammed her hips forward again, penetrating deep into Maria's ass, and knocking Maria once again into Tsubasa. Both girls cried out, squealing cutely as Kanade buried them in each other. Kanade's dominant smirk gradually changed into a smile of genuine pleasure, each thrust causing Maria's ass to clench as the busty singer was forcibly hilted inside her lover time and time again. Slowly, steadily, another orgasm was rising within her. Judging from Maria's increasingly loud moans, she was too – as was Tsubasa, the girl lying on her back, head to one side, eyes screwed shut, a finger in her mouth to muffle her cries.

“You girls...” Kanade panted, “almost ready... for another... hnnnn... almost...”

Tsubasa gave a small but frenzied nod. Maria didn't answer verbally, her jaw clenched and eyes closed tight, all of her focus devoted to not coming on the spot. Thankfully, another squeeze from her ass told Kanade all she needed to know.

“In – hah – that case – ahnn – I'm going to – Mariaaaahhnn –” Kanade didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Maria's ass massaged her once more in time with her thrusting. She thrust forward, putting every inch of herself she could into Maria, and forcing Maria as deep into Tsubasa as she could go. Maria's mind went blank as Kanade erupted inside of her, filling her ass with her warm semen. She was vaguely aware that she herself was cumming, pouring hot white love inside Tsubasa. The sensation of cumming and being cummed inside was more than Maria could bear, her body overloading with pleasure and shut down.

Tsubasa was feeling something similar, if not perhaps as intense. Filled with warmth, with love, the only thought she could process was how she never wanted this moment to end. Here with Kanade and Maria, all together physically and emotionally and-

Her reverie was broken as Maria collapsed on top of her, landing heavily on the smaller girl. Kanade's cock fell sloppily out of Maria's rear, and the flame-haired valkyrie rolled back on her haunches, head rolled back and mouth open in a post-orgasmic smile. Tsubasa wheezed at the impact, the noise bringing Kanade back to reality. She laughed at the sight, two girls barely able to move, cum pouring from ass and pussy alike. Tsubasa smiled at the sound. It was a beautiful sound, a sound she'd missed far more than she had known. She turned her head weakly to look at Kanade and held a hand out to her oldest friend. Kanade took it, shuffling beside the other two girls and laying down. She lightly clasped her hands around Tsubasa's one, looking into her eyes.

“I loved you,” Tsubasa said quietly.

“I know. I loved you too,” Kanade answered. A small nod indicated a slight change of subject, however, and Kanade continued. “She loves you too. Just as much as I ever did, maybe more. And you love her back. Don't be afraid of what I might think. She's good for you, and you're good for her.”

Tsubasa nodded.

“Glad you understand,” Kanade said with a smile, sliding her head forward and kissing her friend on the forehead. “Goodnight, Tsubasa.”

“Goodnight, Kanade.”

\---

Maria awoke to someone gently shaking her arm. Opening her eyes expecting to see Tsubasa smiling softly at her, she instead found Kanade, standing beside the bed, a bittersweet smile on her face.

“She loves you, you know,” Kanade said quietly. “We spoke last night, briefly. After you,” she paused and gave a humorless laugh, smirking. “Just as much as she ever loved me, if not even more. I love her too,” she briefly casting her gaze from Maria to Tsubasa's sleeping form, “but I can't stay with her. So I'm leaving her with you. Take good care of her, Maria.”

“T-thank you, miss Kanade,” Maria answered, voice soft to keep from waking her lover.

“You're welcome, Maria,” Kanade replied with a smile, and turned to walk for the door. With every step towards it she grew paler, more transparent, more ethereal. Kanade stopped for a second in front of the door, reaching for the handle, only for her hand to pass right through it. _Guess my time's up, then,_ she thought and turned back to face Maria, smiling one last time as she faded from the room.


End file.
